One advantage of electronic display systems is the capability to display an image in a variety of formats and sizes. There is particular interest in providing large scale displays, visible to thousands of viewers over considerable distance, such as would be useful for entertainment and advertising. One known method for providing large-scale electronic displays is tiling, in which a matrix of smaller displays are linked together to form a larger display surface.
Image-forming devices such as LCDs, matrixed LEDs, Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), and Polymer Light Emitting Diodes (PLEDs) provide a two dimensional image in pixel form, with pixels familiarly arranged in rows and columns. A recognized problem for displays using these components relates to inherent dimensional limitations of the electronic image-forming components themselves. Size and packaging requirements for these devices constrain their use in large-scale display applications, requiring special methods and techniques for image enlargement and tiling.
Optical converters, typically comprising arrays of optical fibers or light pipes, have been recognized as a means for enlarging an electronically generated image in order to display the image in a larger format, such as for tiling applications. As shown in FIG. 2, such light-conductive pipes 10 typically comprising an elongated body 16 of light-conductive material having an input face 12 at a first end and an output face 14 at a second end. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,016 entitled Fiber Optic Display System with Enhanced Light Efficiency, filed Feb. 27, 2001, by Shankle et al. discloses an enlarged display using images provided from conventional transparencies, visibly enlarged by means of fiber optic light guides, each fiber painstakingly routed from the image forming device to a display panel. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,254 entitled Fiber-Optic Display, filed Jul. 9, 2002, by Shikata et al. discloses a fiber optic display coupled with an image projector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,703 entitled Tiled Fiber Optic Display Apparatus, filed Oct. 16, 2001, by Lowry discloses a tiling implementation using bundles of optical fibers routed from image-forming components to a display apparatus.
As an alternative to routing individual fibers, symmetrically fixed groupings of optical fibers are preferred. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,315 entitled Display Apparatus Having A Plurality of Display Devices filed Nov. 7, 1995 by Sakai et al. discloses a tiled display employing LCD devices, with images tiled on a display surface using a fiber optic faceplate. Fiber optic faceplates have also been disclosed for use in a number of other applications, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,034 entitled Fiber Optic Plates For Generating Seamless Images, filed Nov. 5, 1996 by Karellas which discloses tiling using fiber optic faceplates in an X-ray imaging apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,294 entitled Apparatus For Collecting Light and It's Method of Manufacture, filed Mar. 25, 1997 by Castonguay which discloses use of a tapered fiber optic faceplate in light-sensing instrumentation.
Fiber optic faceplates that are commercially available are well suited for many types of image-sensing and instrumentation purposes. However, the overall requirements for using fiber optic faceplates for electronic image display are more demanding, particularly when used with LCD, LED, OLED, or PLED devices. In such a case, it is important to have precise positioning of optical fibers at the input and output sides of a fiber optic faceplate. That is, each pixel or group of pixels at the image-forming device has a corresponding fiber light guide within the fiber optic faceplate that directs light from that pixel or pixels to the output display surface. This requirement necessitates custom design of a fiber optic faceplate for the geometry of the image forming device itself (such as for an OLED, for example) and for the geometry of the display surface. It can be appreciated that tiling arrangements introduce even more complexity into the faceplate fabrication problem. As a result, fiber optic faceplates suitable for electronic image display continue to be costly and difficult to fabricate. Solutions for fiber optic faceplate fabrication, such as those disclosed in International Application WO 02/39155 (Cryan et al.) can be highly dependent on accurate dimensions of the optical fiber or of interstitial fillers used to provide a precise spacing between fibers.
One prior art approach for providing accurate positioning of optical fibers in a fiber bundle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,578 entitled Apparatus For Manufacturing Optical Fiber Bundle, filed Nov. 2, 1976, by Hashimoto, hereinafter termed the '578 patent. In the method of the '578 patent, directed to the manufacture of fiberscope apparatus, optical fiber is wound around a mandrel and aligned in guide frames to obtain precise positioning. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,812 entitled Method for Constructing A Coherent Imaging Bundle, filed Aug. 17, 1999 by Hilton, Sr., hereinafter termed the '812 patent, a multilayer fiber optic bundle is fabricated by winding a fiber optic strand around a drum, within a plastic channel. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,731 entitled Method For The Manufacture Of Optical Image-Transfer Devices, filed Mar. 6, 1958, by Cole, hereinafter termed the '731 patent, fiber is wound about a mandrel to form rows, which can then be combined to build up a fiber structure. Thus, it can be seen that a drum or mandrel, properly dimensioned, can be a suitable apparatus for positional arrangement of optical fibers in a bundle. However, neither the '578, '812, nor '731 patents provide a suitable solution for optical fiber faceplate fabrication. The methods used in the above-mentioned patents position fibers adjacently, so that the dimensions of the fiber itself determine center-to-center spacing of the fiber bundle. However, such methods are highly dependent on the uniformity of fiber dimensions. In actual practice, however, the actual dimensions of optical fiber can vary widely, even for the same type of fiber. Additional tolerance error is due to winding tension differences as the fiber strands are wound about the drum. More significantly, however, the methods of the '578, '812, and '731 patents do not provide a way to vary the center-to-center distances between fibers, both at input and at output ends of the fiber bundle. As is noted earlier, the capability for varying the center-to-center distance between fibers, lacking with the methods of the '578, 812, and '731 patents, is of paramount importance for display imaging applications.
In an attempt to meet the requirements for variable center-to-center spacing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,927 (Chin et al.), hereinafter termed the '927 patent, discloses the use of pairs of axially disposed spacer bars. The use of spacer bars allows a fiber optic bundle to have different fiber spacing at input and output ends. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,201 entitled Method of Manufacturing An Image Magnification Device, filed Dec. 27, 1994, by Kingstone hereinafter termed the '201 patent, discloses the use of spacer guides in a rotating drum application for output fiber spacing, where the output spacer guides, added as each layer of fiber is formed, become part of the completed fiber bundle assembly.
While the '927 and '201 disclosures suggest helpful fabrication techniques for fiber optic couplers, there is felt to be considerable room for improvement. In particular, neither the '927 nor the '201 disclosure are well suited to the requirements for accurate, high-speed, and inexpensive fabrication of fiber optic faceplates as the type of optical converter needed for electronic display imaging. With respect to both '927 and '201 disclosures, curvature effects of the rotating drum constrain the attainable size of a fiber optic faceplate built up in this way. Continuous feeding of optical fiber is necessary, which suggests a substantial amount of waste with the '927 and '201 methods. The method of the '201 disclosure relies heavily on precision manufacture of grooved spacer components, incorporated into the body of the fiber faceplate itself, used to define the spacing of each output row and to set the spacing between rows. Moreover, new spacers are required to be accurately positioned as each row of fibers is wound. This adds cost and complexity to the fabrication process.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0168157 (Walker et al.) discloses a method for fabrication of a fiber optic faceplate made from stacked sheets of optical fibers, where the sheets are formed using co-extrusion of fiber optic material through a specially designed die. These flat sheet structures can be stacked and bonded together, either using heat or some other means, to form a composite structure, which can be up to a few meters in length, comprising parallel lengths of optical fiber that extend down the length of the composite structure. This composite structure is then cross-sectioned to obtain individual fiber optic faceplates of a selectable thickness. Although this method provides some advantages for mass manufacture of fiber optic faceplates, significant drawbacks remain. For example, the extrusion method of the Publication 2002/0168157 disclosure (the '157 disclosure) maintains a consistent spacing between optical fibers as they are formed; this method is not designed to allow varying the spacing between optical fibers at different points along their lengths. The optical fibers in the faceplate obtained with this method have the same center-to-center spacing throughout the structure. In order to obtain different effective center-to-center spacing for a fiber optic faceplate, input side to output side, the method of the '157 disclosure requires sectioning the composite structure of bonded fibers at an oblique angle. This rigidly constrains the number of possible center-to-center spacing arrangements that can be obtained from any one production run. Using the method of the '157 disclosure has further disadvantages with respect to sizing constraints. The maximum dimensions of a fiber optic faceplate using '157 disclosure techniques is rigidly determined by the width of an extrusion die; obtaining a larger width structure requires building a larger extrusion die and scaling up the supporting mechanical subsystems, at costs which could easily be prohibitive. Spacing between stacked sheets, in a direction orthogonal to the row direction, is not easily varied using the methods of the '157 disclosure, limiting the range of spacing dimensions that can be obtained. Cross-sectional diameters of the component optical fibers cannot be reliably varied from the input side of the fiber optic faceplate to the output side.
As the above examples illustrate, conventional methods for forming optical converters as fiber optic faceplates are based on various techniques such as assembling individual optical fibers into a faceplate structure, characteristically using winding or stitching operations or extruding rows of optical fibers into sheets for stacking, bonding, and cross-sectioning. Given the difficulties, costs and limitations inherent when using optical fibers as light guides, it can be appreciated that alternative methods for providing an optical converter at reduced cost and having added flexibility would be beneficial.
Overall, it can be seen that there is a need for improved methods for fabrication of optical converters, particularly for electronic imaging applications.